


Forever and Always Again

by untapdtreasure



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: The elevator door slides open, and just as I'm about to step inside, I hear him.





	Forever and Always Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in March 2006. I've edited it just a little and uploaded the changes as of February 2018. This was written in Scully's POV.

Holding the wilted petals between my fingers, I look at him. What was he going to say? It's my…It's my what? "Mulder?"

He looks up at me. I swallow hard and take a deep breath. His hurt eyes burn into mine. "I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry, Scully. I've got a tough hide." He stands and walks from the room.

He thinks I slept with him. I groan out loud. Mulder, I couldn't. I wouldn't. What would he do if I told him that?

He's back. 

"You still here?"

I stand as a tear trickles down my face. "I was just leaving."

He grabs my arm as I head toward the door. "Scully, I'm…"

"Save it." I pull out of his grasp and run to the elevator. You will not cry. You can't cry. You won't. The elevator door slides open, and just as I'm about to step inside, I hear him. 

"Scully, please. Let's talk." He's no more than a foot away.

I turn to him as the dam in my soul breaks open. I fall into his arms. "I was so scared, Mulder." I sob.

"Me too."

I look at him. A tear trickles down his face. I brush it away with my thumb. I let my thumb trace his lips.

"Not here," he whispers. He stills my hand with his and pulls me back into the haven that is his office. His hands are on my hips the moment the door clicks closed. "Do you really want this?"

My hand finds the back of his neck draws our lips closer and closer. "Do you?"

Our lips meet tentatively at first. Then his tongue drags across my lips, and the kiss ignites a fire deep within that I hadn't known existed. I whimper, and he pulls away. "Don't stop." My eyes slowly open to meet his.

He leans his forehead against mine. "I won't be able to control myself if I don't."

I reach behind me and lock the door. "Don't stop," I repeat.

His hands find my hair, and he tugs my head back, and his mouth finds my throat. He sucks gently. I moan, and my hands are pulling his shirt from his pants. I need to feel him under my fingertips. I need to feel him, all of him. I work his tie loose as his hands work their way under my shirt.

He feels like fire against my flesh. "Mulder," I whimper. I pull his tie free and push his jacket down his arms. In a rush, his arms get tangled. I growl softly in frustration.

He chuckles in my ear, "Easy."

I look into his eyes. "Nothing with you is easy."

His jacket falls to the floor. I slowly undo the buttons of his shirt one by one, kissing his exposed skin. It's his turn to moan.

I lightly nip at his chest. I'm working on his pants now. I get the zipper down and slide my hand inside. His whole demeanor changes once I have him in my hand.

Looking into his eyes, I see he has given all the power to me. "I'll be gentle," I whisper as I kiss his lips.

I push down his pants and boxers. He slides his shoes off and steps out of this pants. I take this moment to drink him in.

He reaches to unbutton my shirt. I shake my head. I kiss him again as I push him to his chair. Once my clothes are removed, our eyes lock on one another. I straddle him. I feel him at my entrance, ready and waiting.

"I didn't sleep with him," I whisper as our lips are inches apart.

"I know." His lips caress mine as he slides deep inside me.

Oh…god…oh. "Mulder," I whimper into his mouth.

I slowly move as he cups my ass. His mouth is on my throat. Before I know it, I'm on top of his desk, and everything on top of it is pushed to the floor. He's moving deep inside me. His mouth finds mine again.

It feels like our souls are touching. I hear moans of pleasure. Oh, god! Is that me?

He kisses me again to quiet me. My nails rake down his back. He moans.

"Deeper, Mulder. Deeper," I whisper. I feel myself tighten around him. "Fox," I moan as I lose myself.

I feel his mouth on my breasts, and another ripple of pleasure soars through me.

I pull his mouth back up to mine. His hand reaches around to the edge of the desk to steady himself.

I feel him shudder. He drags his lips from mine. "Oh, Dana..." He kisses my throat as he continues his unhurried thrusts. "My life,  
Dana. You're my life."

Tears stream down my face as he releases deep inside me. His hair is sweaty as he leans his forehead against my heaving chest. I cling to him. "Did I hurt you?" I hear him whisper, worry clinging to his words.

I take my face in his hands. "I love you."

He kisses me deeply knowing that I don't have to hear it back to know that he loves me too. That is something that I've always known.

The kiss breaks, and I hear him softly whisper, "Still might get that NY on my ass."

I giggle, "Cute."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me too harshly on this piece. It was written over ten years ago, and I have grown a whole lot since then. When I did the editing, I didn't want to change the essence of the story. I just really wanted to clean it up a bit so that it flowed better and stuff. So it is still very much a novice fanfiction author's work.


End file.
